The Cursed Twins
by GalaxyBear
Summary: The two girls had seen more death than most grown adults at ten. They had to grow up so young to fight the gods wars. They had become inseperable. When they have to go to Hogwarts to help them get over the trauma of war, what will happen With the School, and the People in it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Claudia_**

 **Two perfectly synched** machines facing each other in battle. Guess who? Annabeth and Percy vs. Claudia and Amber. They had returned for the summer, and had agreed to a fight to the "death".

And they were playing to win. Not like Amber and Claudia was going to hand them their victory easily, anyway. Amber was a granddaughter of Nike, and is _very_ competitive. Not only that, both of them were daughters of Hecate, and had a few tricks up their sleeves.

Amber was wielding double silver and celestial bronze daggers, and had two swords strapped to her back. The gods sourly admitted she was the best _dimachaereus_ they had ever seen, even though her daggers was preferred.

Claudia was wielding a weapon (or two) of her own. She was using a longsword and a _Spatha._ She could get people close by and far away. The two of them had always been using many different styles mixed together: Greek, Roman, Samurai... Stuff like that. They had been training for twelve tears to be able to defeat almost everyone in camp except two- those they fought now.

Amber, as the agile dancer and gymnast she was danced around Annabeth like a whirlwind slashing, blocking, using the ocational Magic trick. and ducking. The two was a blur of blonde hair and orange.

Claudia had it just as bad. Percy had a lighter load, but he wasn't the fastest in camp. He was just a great fighter, relying on Annabeth for most information on what he was going up against, and you could not simply read information on her. There was no simple way to defeat her.

Percy slashed at her, and kicked for her feet, trying to tackle her. Years of fighting and a good deal of soccer had her prepared for a tackle. She jumped over his foot and swung her sword in a perfect arch around her torso, as he was much taller than her.

He got hold of her longsword and wrenched it out of her hand. But as everyone knew, you ain't going nowhere if you dont have a backup. She pulled up her second _spatha_. Now she could move faster, and generally more flexible with the two smaller swords. Of course- you didn't get the mele damage of the longsword, but she got more jabs and slashes in.

She didn't have the graceful and ridiculous reflexes and moves of her sister, she had slightly more strength. They backed away from eachother for a few seconds to catch their breath.

She twirled the spatha between her fingers, a habit she had earned from her hours of drawing and twirling the pen.

Claudia knew it was hopeless to get Anaklusmos out of his grasp and keep it that way if he could drag out the time until the sword reformed in his Pocket and have the opportunity to take her Down.

She had to wait until she was sure she could take _him_ down.

 _Jab, duck, roll_ _and repeat._ Her senses were working overtime trying to find his weak spot and fighting. _His legs,_ my inner guidance counselor helpfully advised me. _Well thank you_ , she told herself. _Great now she's talking to herself_.

She did a distraction roundhouse kick and slashed for his legs. He came crashing down. She managed to fling herself away, and did a little fancy scmancy flip thingy to get up again.

As quick as lightning she had one sword at his throat, and had kicked Riptide away from him.

"Dead," Claudia grinned victoriously. She had defeated _the_ Perseus Jackson. One of the greatest swordsmen to ever grace the world with his clumsy, unlucky and sassy _(no one outsasses moi and mah sissy)_ presence.

 **(A/N My fist battle scene! Whoo! Tell me what you think ?)**

"Gods, fuck!" Claudia turned to see Annabeth and Amber still going at it, but in a much slower pace. One of Amber's daggers laid on the ground, her arm dripping with blood form a long gash on her forearm.

" _Oh, shit,_ " Claudia whispered to herself. Amber was _not_ very nice when she was wounded. She actually went full Hulk.

She was kicking with her good foot, jabbing and slashing with the occasional punch, again With her good arm.

Her winning blow was when she expertly twisted her dagger, effectively disarming her, and putting a dagger at her throat.

"Dead," the words were so silent Claudia barely caught them. Amber released her hold on Annabeth, and limped over to me. Claudia noticed that her sister had a seemingly deep gash on her thigh. "What, you're not going to help your gods dam **(A/N hehe)** sister?" She managed a strained smile. She scavenged her bag for her bottle of nectar.

She gulped down a sip, and looked instantly better. She continued her bag search, and found her bandages, anti-septic and a few safety pins.

The bandages wrapped tightly on her leg and arm, already seeing a few droplets of blood pipe through the bandages.

"I'll get Will to look on it later or something," Amber rose **(A/N Haha! #puns4life)** from her position on the benches around the arena.

First now Claudia noticed the sun setting. _Sing-alongs..._ She hated them. The sickness of S'mores. The out of sync songs. She felt the chills down her spine.

"Why," she whined to nobody in particular. "Why, why why!" Amber laughed at her. "A singalong has never hurt anyone, Winky," she hit the weak spot, my nickname Winky. She had called me that ever since we got blessed by Poseidon.

We had Percy Jackson level water powers, and could change into any animal we wanted for our services for the sea. The second we hit dry land, Claudia had transformed into a wolf, and scared the border patrol shitless, and she had winked at Amber by accident.

Anyway, she was dragging me by the wrist to the amphitheater, where she shoved me down on a bench.

The smell on burnt S'mores was already polluting the air, and the flames were tall and bright orange.

She sighed... She'd deal with her sister later.

 **_This line break likes blue cookies_**

Claudia was brushing her teeth in peace, assessing her face in the mirror. She rubbed away some grime from their game of extreme tag after the campfire, when the biggest bitch in the whole Hecate cabin came in, trying to occupy all three sinks at the same time while removing her makeup and adding creams.

As the very adult person she is, she stuck her tongue out, all to disrespect Nataliana Olivera.

The sad part was that her father was a kindhearted man. She had met him while she was leaving camp for the school year. He was a polite man, who looked disapprovingly at how his daughter treated the campers.

"Bye, hope I never see you again," Claudia had waved her goodbye with a cheerful smile plastered at her lips. _Good times_.

Well, anyway- right now she was glaring with about the force of a marshmallow.

"Real scary." She sarcastically told her as she cleaned up the spit from the sink she was using. "You did learn it from a puppy, right?"

Amber raised an eyebrow as she came with the same elegant walking style as her own. Her Marvel Comics pajamas didn't suit her not so nerdy looks; startling, large turquoise eyes, buttercream blonde, soft ringlets framing her face, and a slim, athletic dancers' body.

The two had similar body types, only Claudia had a slightly burlier build from all the years of fighting with heavy weaponry. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, and had frizzier, dark brown curls.

But seeing Amber doing pretty much anything she felt was boring was a sight to be seen. She was doing perfect pirouettes on the black marble floor, with only socks on. She would occationally do a few still-standing split hops, and what she called "basic stretches" _(Which in reality is nothing a normal human body can do)_.

They were both gifted with functioning brains and flawless Latin, Ancient Greek, Mandarin, English and French with a small vocabulary of Norwegian, Icelandic, Danish and Swedish.

Claudia was well gifted with arts and crafts. She was a great artist and sculptor. She also loved writing, and pranking with her sister.

Nataliana of course had nothing but a perfect record of not participating and wearing makeup all summer.

" _Ce soir à trois_ ," Amber informed her i French when Claudia started to move out of the bathroom.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amber loved pranking nights. They did so much fucking with the camp, they were surprised it still stood. Nobody dared messing with the Hecate cabin, because it was made of sensitive rune stones which could easily explode.  
The joys of being born of magic.  
She had already changed out of her PJ's, and was now wearing shorts and a paint splattered Camp Half Blood tank top, her hair up in a bandana.  
They were going to prank the entire camp, so they had enough to do in two hours.  
Claudia tiredly walked down the steps to their secret prankster chamber, decked out with everything from hairpins to spray paint and makeup "replacement".  
"Dibs on Athena," Amber whisper-shouted at her half awake sister. "I'll take Poseidon," Claudia said, immediately waking up at the mention of pranks.  
"Three, two, one, go!"  
Amber grabbed her glue gun, and a box of realistic spider toys. She grinned like a maniac.  
She was no fan of spiders herself, but as long as she knew they were fake prank time, fuckers!  
_Line break, bitches_  
She had snuck into the Athena cabin with great stealth. She fired up the glue gun- she had no idea how it ran, but probably with some Supersized McShizzle Valdez magic.  
She began to rapid-fire glue the spiders all over the cabin- even on the desks, their prized books and maps, beds- everything. She even put some outside.  
She also filled the cabins boxes with skittle packages that said FEEL THE RAINBOW, YOU ORGANIC MUFFINS!  
Amber shuddered at the mention of Iris's muffins. Poor Fleecy.  
She injected their toothpaste with food dye, and put a filter in the sink, making it appear black. No, she didnt forget the classics- feather fall. She added pressure timers, and once the clock hit five, all the feathers would be released.  
Amber snuck out from the cabin again, and headed for Aphrodite.  
She injected their many hair products with dye of hideous color and cheap perfume. Most of the cabins worst fear. She changed the desiigner (I am not sorry.) shoes for the Disney princess shoes with fur, pictures and glitter.  
She messed up their color coordinated clothing system, and swapped one person's belongings with another's. Looking out the window, she could see the Poseidon cabin entirely red, and the Apollo cabin looked more like a shrine to Artemis with its silver glow, deer horns over the door and complicated imageries of hunting.  
Go Claudia  
Down in the pranking cellar two girls sat cackling evilly and high-fived. They had changed out of their paint-splattered clothes, and now Claudia was wearing bright blue jeans and a Camp T-shirt with her bead necklace hanging out. Her neon pink high-top converse added another colorful layer to the artist.  
Amber was wearing a camp tank top stuffed down in her high-waisted dark blue jean shorts. Her bead necklace rested on her defined collar bones. Her black and purple Nikes' looked like they were peppered with bullets- there were holes everywhere, and she refused to use any other shoes until the dam sole fell off.  
The conch-horn sounded over the whole camp.  
Head counselors did headcounts, and found their spots in the dining pavilion, now rid of the crack Nico had made years ago- when the giant statue of Apollo/Nero had stepped on it, they had rebuilt the whole thing, and was now a lot larger: Some of the tables were double the size, and new tables had been added.  
They lined up for sacrifices to the gods, and the wonderful aroma along with the smell of baked strawberries created an incredible atmosphere.  
Well, enough with the dillydallying. Amber almost doubled over in laugher when she saw the sour, grumpy campers.  
Pretty much all of the Aphrodite kids had gushy green or yellowish hair, and were complaining about the camps lack of bleach and natural hair dye.  
Rachel's eyes glowed, and green smoke rolled out of her mouth.  
You shall travel to the descendants home  
The deep black will foam, meet an equal of my own  
See that what was stolen will safely return  
And faith in the goddess will emerge  
Beware of the cursed twins  
The key they hold to endless death  
(A/N Sucky prophecy, I know. But I don't write poems, and I am not Rick troll Riordan.)  
Rachel passed out. How were they supposed to know who would go to wherever these descendants lived? Why did Chiron look so worried?  
"Claudia, Amber, follow me," Chiron sounded worried. His white stallion body had gotten grey streaks in it.  
"I recently got a letter from Minerva McGonagall. She is the headmistress of Hogwarts," Chiron started, looking around to check if we were listened to. "I have talked to the gods, and we have together with Hecate found the descendants."  
"They are wizards."  
"Why are you telling us this anyway?" Claudia asked what Amber had been thinking. Her eyes glared harshly into Chiron's "No, Chiron. I'm not going to that school," Amber stated seriously as she glared and crossed her arms across her chest.  
In the twelve years they had been here, they had never been asked to go to a school for a quest, and they weren't about to start at eighteen, and she was sure that they would blow up this School and create Mayhem within days of being there.  
"You have no choice in the matter. The gods have voted."  
"Screw the gods," thunder rumbled outside. "All offence intended, drama queen!"  
"Calm down, Amber. You are not the only ones there. I've heard that Neville attends Hogwarts." The two girls fell over laughing at the ridiculous name they hadn't noticed before. They managed to call their school for a pigs skin disease.  
"Why, Chiron," Amber sounded tired, even to therself. "Why does it always have to be us?" All the fight was gone from her voice, but she was starting to wonder- Neville, a son of Hegemone, always clumsy with everything but plants. He was a good friend, always helping anyone out, and he hadn't been to camp for three years.  
"I'm only going because of Neville." There was reluctance in her voice, and strain, like she didn't actually want to go, which was true.  
Amber leaned back in her chair, with her arms crossed on her chest, closing herself off completly and looking over at her sister. Claudia still needed to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Claudia_**

 **Claudia leaned back in** her chair, her arms crossed firmly over her chest. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't every day a centaur invited you (she had actually no choice in the matter, but cooperating would help very much) to a wizarding school in Scotland to look after and protect the magical world.

"I'll go willingly, but I have to bring shadow." Shadow was her peregrine she had acquired at a quest for Boreas. She was her messenger bird and second pair of eyes on a solo mission, the few times they were issued.

"I'm sure that can be fixed," Chiron said after a few reluctant seconds. "You should pack. You're leaving in two days."

The two of them got up and started whispering in hushed voices. Claudia wondered why there was only two demigods and not three who would be going at a quest like this.

"I'm calling Sadie or Alyssa. They have to know something about this," Amber muttered and rushed to get some drachmas. Amber and the Egyptians had been working pretty close lately, and the Iris-messages actually came through their barriers now.

Even though a seer bowl was preferred and cheaper, the messenger of the gods would have to do. "O'Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and show me Sadie Kane in Brooklyn House," she said and threw the golden drachma in the misty rainbow.

A few seconds later, Sadie appeared, looking completely mortified. "Sadie?"

"Zia." "Carter," she said, almost in a trance as disgust flashed in her eyes. Amber knew what had happened. She had walked in on Zia and Carter making out or something along those lines. She had Iris messaged Sadie while she was making out with Walt/Anubis way too many times.

"Now you know how I feel," Amber gruffed at the shaken girl. "I'm surprised you haven't walked in on them before," she added thoughtfully.

"Shut up," Sadie snapped at Amber having shaken the shock off her. "What do you need?" she asked. Amber messaged her pretty much only when she needed something.

"Have you heard of wizards?"

"Do you mean magicians?" She asked confused as to why Amber asked her that.

"No, I mean the kind who runs around with sticks and pointy hats while brewing potions minus the green skin. They reside in Britain."

"What the fuck?" Sadie thought she had heard wrong or was hallucinating all this. "How many strange kinds of people are there in this world?"

"Too many," Amber grumbled. "I understand you know nothing of this people?"

"That's for dam right sure."

"I have to go. See ya around."

Why was being a demigod always confusing?

Amber knew all about wizarding books. The Hecate cabin was stuffed full with them. We had always treated the whole thin as more of a religion than the gods- they were just another part of our everyday. Most of the cabin had memorized all of the spells and could use them perfectly, they just hadn't realized there was a whole community in England/Scotland who depended only on magic. Sure the Egyptians managed it, but they had more than one type of magic. They had battle magic (Amber just saw that as good ol' fighting with swords incased in a chicken), magic magic, amulets' etc. The wizards had stick waving magic only.

Always dangerous to only have one thing to depend on.

Amber packed * _cough* stuffed *cough_ * her things in a backpack with an expanding charm on- because Hecate's kids are awesome and can do shit like that. They could put a mountain in there and there would still be plenty off space, if the opening was big enough, that is.

She was sure the wizards had the spell, since she got it from one off the spell books.

Out of the blue, she started singing I won't give up **(Jason Mraz)** for some reason. Amber and Claudia was pretty good singers after their "little" quest for Apollo. No big deal wiping out Python while the cave drained them for power.

Apollo had done it twice, once when he was mortal, but he at least knew the fucking creature. Them- not so much. They went in blind (literally, there was no light at all. They couldn't even see the LED- battery operated lights they had brought with them. The cave drained all light from the place.) and weak.

Going shopping tomorrow, she imagined the streets of diagon ally, and how nice it would be to meet Tom again (The bar owner. Gods of Olympus (or Jesus Christ if you prefer that), calm the Hades down. I'm no fan of Moldy Shorts.)

Claudia waddled in to the cabin, covered from head to toe in sickly green and mustard yellow paint. Those who did that has it coming for them.

No matter how bad you tried to prank us, we get back at least three times harder.

Claudia came in again with a water and paint proof duffel bag with a clean set of clothes and shoes in case of emergencies like this one.

"You look absolutely gorgeous!" Amber called after her and turned to glare at her.

Amber found it really hard to be scared by a girl covered in ugly paint, and simply laughed the glare off.

She fell on her bed. Her stomach hurt from laughing. The pillow was almost as tempting as a bottle of nectar.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia woke up to Amber's crazy grin. "We are going to a place filled with wizards!" Amber looked dreamy. "Think of all the pranks we could pull off!" Claudia decided that the correct response to an outburst like this would be to shove her pillow in Amber's face, and crawl even further into her duvet.  
"Breakfast in sixteen," she said as she sauntered out of the cabin. Claudia flew up. For most campers breakfast was a worthy motivation to get up in the morning. She ran her fingers through her dry, gross and frizzy hair. It would take a while to get her hair healthy again after the little paint prank yesterday, even if it was only noobs who pulled it off.  
She pulled on her camp tee and jean shorts. Her off the wall Vans smacked against the ground as she jogged over to the dining pavilion to get her healthy breakfast, because there was no other option than healthy. Great selection, am I right?  
She summoned some of her fiber cereal topped with loads of berries. Amber joined her at the Hecate table. "Sadie didn't know anything. It's no reason to contact the Romans."  
"Have you asked the Einherjar yet?" Claudia whispered back. They had mastered the art of being descreet a long time ago.

SPOILER ALERT: MAGNUS CHASE AND THE HAMMER OF THOR.

"No, and I don't want them knowing either. You remember what happened when the gods tried to back them up in Loki's cave?"  
Claudia's mouth formed a perfect O. She remembered the GRRM very well. The assault squad had come to back them up in a quest with Mallory, Halfborn and T.J. They had once again impressed us with their excellent timing.  
The God Rapid Response Mobilization, consisting of Heimdall, Thor and Vidar were only twenty-six minutes late, and even then Vidar dragged them over by the ears.  
"I get you. When are we going anyway?"  
"You are literally the most forgetful person in camp. I told you yesterday. We're going diagon ally," Amber said, irritated.  
"Geez, woman. You're already in school mood."  
Claudia thought about school. They were no place for a hyperactive and dyslexic demigods.  
Well, at least they had boys to fuck with (prank-fuck with them, perverts) at pig pimples. The head mistress, Minerva (that is just a cruel joke from the gods) McGonagall, had personally invited them on an orientation guide around the school next week.  
"Lets get going then," she said as they headed back to their cabin to change and depart.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what they would be wearing. They would for sure be standing out with shimmering navy blue cloaks. At least they could hide their weapons just fine.  
Claudia hid her swords by morphing them back into their original state- an ID tablet from camp Jupiter. She hid her extra sword in the black, bottomless leather bag embroided with silver and gold thread making it shimmer like the clear night sky.  
Amber hid her daggers up the sleeves of her soft green blouse, and her swords stuffed in her bag.  
Claudia braided her hair in a quick braid to get it out of her face. She felt the grey skater skirt brushing her mid-thighs softly.  
They had half of their custom made uniforms on- grey skater skirts, combat boots with flat soles for better kick (Aphrodite wanted them to wear heels. Even if they had no problem moving in heels (undercover quest, don't ask) walking around on stone with heels didn't exactly scream discrete, or sashaying around in wet, grassy hills for that matter), and a black wind jacket with an emblem- a pine tree on the hill with the romans' motto: Senatus Populusqe Romanus (I have no idea if I spelled that right, and I have no intention on looking in the glossary), for the senate and the people of Rome.  
The people of Rome, Greece, Egypt and somewhat the norse, as not many even knew about them.  
It was pretty much only Amber, Claudia, Annabeth and Percy who knew about them. She wasn't even sure if Chiron knew.  
"You ready?" Amber asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Yeah, Diagon Alley, right?"  
"See you there," with that Amber disappeared in a crack, and Claudia did the same.


End file.
